A three-dimensional memory in which memory cells are three-dimensionally arranged has been put to practical use in order to increase the integrity of a memory device. In the three-dimensional memory, it is necessary to form contact electrodes for applying a voltage or a current to the stacked wiring layers.
The contact electrodes are connected to the wiring layers drawn from the memory cell array in a contact region provided in the periphery of the memory cell array. In a case in which the area of the contact region increases, the area of a chip increases, which is not preferable. In particular, in a case in which the number of stacked wiring layers increases with an increase in the integrity, the number of contact electrodes also increases. Therefore, it is preferable to reduce the area of the contact region.